


A Proposal

by Piff



Series: Gemstones [6]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piff/pseuds/Piff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunnymund STILL has to tell Jack to come to the meeting, this time tracking him all the way home. Bunny is not good with surprises. He might be getting better though!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposal

Jack did not like to be ignored, and he glowered at the three responsible for currently doing so, arms crossed over his chest.

"He's an intruder, we should eat him." Bloodborn decided this with a sharp nod, holding the bundle of fur by the nape of the neck.

Jack had never seen Aster look so terrified, and wondered if he should be more alarmed or more amused by it.

Snowflake shook his head rapidly. "No, no, he's definitely a Quester. Did he not try to attack us? He's a Knight trying to make off with our Princess and deserves a little more respect!"

Held several yards off the ground, ears flat against his head and feet curled up under him, Bunny looked like nothing more than a tasty treat while dangling from the very, very large claws. Nothing like a Knight at all in Jack's opinion. Bloodborn agreed.

"He's _fluffy."_

"He managed to dodge you for some time though," Snowflake pointed out reasonably, "so _obviously_ he's a warrior."

"A failed one! Just throwing his weapons away like that! Knight or not, we eat the failures so that the next one learns to be better!"

Jack sighed. Once again, a conversation that went round and round in circles because neither Dragon would yield. And he couldn't let either of them just eat Bunny, it just wasn't very nice. Or politic. He finally just stuck his fingers in his mouth and blew a long, loud whistle and NOW he had their attention.

"You can't eat him, he's a.. messenger. You can't eat someone else's messenger because it sets a bad precedence, right? Can you please put the rabbit down and let him go?"

Coaxingly, when Bloodborn hesitated, "you can have your pick of anything from the garden."

"His Lord should be making that offer, to make up for the offense he's shown us," sniffed Snowflake. "Attacking us in our own home and not even being a proper Knight. We should be offered something big."

" _WE_?" demanded the red dragon, dropping Bunny and promptly forgetting him in this new outrage. "I didn't see YOU trying to catch him! I did all the work so I get all the treasure!"

Rolling his eyes, Jack grabbed Bunny by the arm and hauled the in-shock Guardian towards the door. Away from the bickering. And potential eating. "Seriously. Do you go around insulting _everyone_? How are you still alive?"

Bunny just squeaked.

"I'm going to have to give up my new tiara now," Jack continued to complain, trying to keep the rabbit on his wobbling feet until they got back outside and among the jeweled trees.  He shoved Bunny into one of the spindly chairs at the center. "And Blood has been eyeing my ruby dagger for ages. I LIKE that dagger."

Bunny squeaked. 

"It's your own fault that they'll always think you're a messenger now. It'll keep them from eating you but they WILL think of you as a servant. Get used to being bossed around." Jack paused. "On second thought, that would mean you'd be here a lot. I don't recommend that either. Why ARE you here?"

Bunny squeaked. He cleared his throat roughly, opened his mouth and squeaked again.

Jack reached over and patted him on the back. "It's okay big guy. It's not every day you see a dragon big enough to swallow you whole."

He was distracted from saying much more when he heard the gate open. It only opened for a handful of people and Jack wasn't expecting any of them today... 

Craning his head around Bunny to take a look, Jack winced. 

Of course.

Today was just that awesome.

"Good afternoon Pitch. I didn't-"

He'd expected Bunny to react explosively so he didn't even blink when the rabbit lurched up to his feet, paws slapping the table. What _was_ unexpected was when, instead of shouting, the rabbit just sort of.. wilted. Slumped back down into his seat and dropped his head into his paws. 

Both Jack and Pitch waited a moment to make sure that's all Bunny was going to do. It allowed Jack to take a good look at what Pitch was wearing, his head tilting a bit to the side in confusion. The long sleeveless coat was black, but stitched over with intricate gold swirls and buttoned neatly over a nice shirt and pants- both black also. His boots were sturdy yet almost dressy, and at his hip hung a long, aged bronze sword. The ensemble screamed military dress, but it was the crown that adorned the Boogeyman’s head that threw Jack off. 

Why was Pitch wearing a crown?

"Why are you wearing a crown?"

Pitch tapped his fingers against the sword hilt a few times, a frown creasing his forehead. "I was not expecting you to be home at this time of year."

Head slowly tilting to the other side, "something came up. And then Bunny arrived. Why are you wearing a crown?" Not that Pitch didn't look nice in a crown. In fact, it looked amazingly good on the Boogeyman. Like it was _his_ crown and not something borrowed. Jack had never seen it before.

"I'm here to speak with your Guardians and it seemed appropriate." Pitch fussed over his cuffs briefly before giving Jack a low bow, "with your permission of course."

"Of course, if it's needed when you didn't think I would even be home." Only a trifle sarcastic,  hardly even noteworthy. 

Pitch just smirked at him and, after eyeing the Easter Bunny for a second or two, eased his way around the table-set and began to head inside the cavernous home.

Reaching over to pat Bunny on the shoulder (the squeaking had stopped, that was a good sign right?) Jack pondered. A crown was appropriate to talk to Dragons, true. Especially if asking a favor. But why would Pitch ask a favor of the dragons? While wearing a sword? Awfully hostile to bring a sword when asking for a favor...

Crown.

Sword.

Dragons.

Oh shit.

Pitch was _proposing._

_Dragon style._

**Author's Note:**

> ....I think Jack has worn out Bunny's Shock Meter. He's too tired to shout anymore.
> 
> Pitch though, HE knows how to handle the Dragons. With flair and reasoning and a sharp sword. 
> 
> No dragons were harmed in the making of this fic. Much.


End file.
